gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Archot
Archot is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Gingo Animation for Columbia Pictures. It was directed by Samuel Merritt and Bibo Bergeron from a screenplay by Michael J. Wilson, and stars the voices of Zac Efron, Sarah Vowell, Ian McShane, Ben Foster, Teri Hatcher, Steve Zahn, Dan Fogler, and Isabel Lucas. Archot premiered at the BFI London Film Festival on October 18, 2014, and was released in the United States on November 21, 2014. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, visuals, and performances but criticized it as being derivative, and grossed $232 million worldwide against its $90 million budget. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Zac Efron as Archot, a young Turki, a humanoid species. **Cullen McCarthy as Young Archot *Sarah Vowell as Lina Miller, a beautiful, eccentric and kind 16-year-old human girl who encounters and falls in love with Archot. *Ian McShane as Thomas Woods, an arrogant hunter who sends his army to eliminate the Turki. *Ben Foster as Chief Coluren, Archot's father and chief of the Turki tribe. *Teri Hatcher as Paige Miller, Lina's mother. *Steve Zahn and Dan Fogler as Niko and Purl, Archot's older brothers. *Isabel Lucas as Cona, Archot's sister. *Samuel Merritt as Sommi, a critter who follows Archot and Lina. *Melissa Sturm as Tourist #1 *William Townsend as Tourist #2 *Alexis Bledel as Libby, one of Lina's friends. *Vanessa Marshall as Native *Alexander Polinsky as Jorib *Patrick Harpin as Hon *Geo G. as Beasts, Bystander *Craig Kellman as Boris *Bret Marnell as Fing Additional voices *Ava Acres *Steve Alterman *Keith Anthony *Holly J. Barrett *Bibo Bergeron *June Christopher *David Cowgill *Jim Cummings *Niall Cunningham *Chad Einbinder *Giselle Eisenberg *Pat Fraley *Eddie Frierson *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Jason Harris *Bridget Hoffman *Rif Hutton *Mia Sinclair Jenness *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Paul Pape *Lynwood Robinson *Al Rodrigo *Jonny Solomon *Fred Tatasciore *Matthew W. Taylor *Marcelo Tubert *Claudette Wells *Mick Wingert Production Development Conceptual stages on Archot began in 2009. In December 2010, it was reported that Gingo Animation would be collaborating with Sony Pictures Animation on an animated feature film, but little else about the film was known at the time. Gingo's CEO and founder Geo G. was set to produce the film, while Samuel Merritt, who was finishing directing Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York, was set to direct the project based on his original idea along with Geo. At one point, Gingo got permission to find a new home for the film and turned to its frequent collaborator Universal Studios, whose animation division Universal Animation Studios is led by former Gingo co-founder and animator Michael Wildshill, a friend of Geo G.. When Universal tried to close the rights for the film and start development, Sony changed their mind, and the film returned to Sony. Pre-production on the film began in 2011. Sony and Gingo announced the title for the film (Archot) along with its first details in April 2012. Casting Elijah Wood was originally considered for the titular role of Archot, but later turned it down. In February 2013, Josh Hutcherson signed on to voice Archot, but in October, he was replaced by Zac Efron as Hutcherson was busy on The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1. Author and actress Sarah Vowell, who voiced Violet Parr in Pixar's The Incredibles and Suz Grady in Universal Animation Studios' Swapped, voiced Archot's love interest, Lina Miller, making Vowell's third voice acting role following The Incredibles and Swapped. Ian McShane voiced Thomas Woods, Ben Foster, who replaced Gary Oldman, voiced Archot's father, Chief Coluren, and Teri Hatcher voiced Lina's mother Paige Miller. Other voices include Steve Zahn, Dan Fogler and Isabel Lucas. Animation Sony Pictures Imageworks and Gingo worked together on the film's animation, which began production in the summer of 2012. The character designs were based around the traditional Gingo style, eschewing the traditional Sony Pictures Animation house style. Soundtrack Release Archot went through several release date changes. It was initially set for March 7, 2014, but in March 2012, the film was pushed back to September 26, 2014. In November 2012, the film was pushed back again, to December 5, 2014. In October 2013, the film's release date was once again pushed back, this time to November 21, 2014. The film premiered a week earlier in the United Kingdom, on November 14, 2014. The film's opening premiere opened at the BFI London Film Festival Event on October 18, 2014 as a special BFI presentation, and was theatrically released on November 21, 2014, in the United States by Columbia Pictures. The film was released two months later in China on February 14, 2015. Home media Archot was released on Digital HD on March 10, 2015, and on DVD and Blu-ray on March 24, 2015 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. The film topped the home video sales chart for two consecutive weeks. Reception Box office Archot grossed $101.3 million in the US and Canada and $131.5 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $232.8 million, against a budget of $90 million. In North America, Archot was released alongside The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1, and was projected to gross $25–30 million from 4,256 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $1.2 million from Thursday night previews and $8.5 million on its first day. It went on to open to $23.7 million, finishing second at the box office behind Mockingjay - Part 1. Archot had one of the lowest openings for Gingo since The Gabriel Garza Movie's opening of $8.6 million in 2002, but nevertheless was still a success. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 82% based on 159 reviews; the average rating is 7.1/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Even if the plot rehashes some elements from earlier animated films, dazzling visuals, sweet humor and strong voice cast make Archot a tidy addition to Gingo's line of animation." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 63 out of 100, based on 45 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Coming soon! Possible sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:2014 Category:2010s Category:Archot Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Non-Universal films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Gingo films Category:Co-produced films Category:Fantasy films Category:3-D films